Grown Ups 3
by Nerdy-Gurly2
Summary: This is my Grown Ups 3. OCs Included. Couples: Charlotte/Bumpty/Keithie, All married couples including my OC, Becky/OC The Grown Ups Gang is back to school and that means drama for everyone. (Focuses on the kids)


**Grown Ups: My Way **

_ It Was A Monday One Of The Least Favorited Days Of The Week. It All Started When Charlotte Mackenzie And Donna Lamonsoff Knocked On The Door Looking For Keithie Feder, One Of Their Best Friends and Charlottes Crush..._

Charlotte: * Knocked On The Door *

Greg:* Answers The Door And Sees Charlotte and Donna *Hey Charlotte and Donna.

Charlotte and Donna: Hey Greg.

Donna: Where is Keithie?

Greg: * Screams Inward In The House * KEITHIE!

Keithie: * Screams From Inside The House * WHAT?

Greg: Donna and Char Are Here To Pick You Up! So Get Your Ass Down Here.

Becky: Hello Char and Donna.

Donna: * Ecstatically * Hey Becky, Whats Up.

Becky: Nothing, Just Waiting For Bean, So We Can Go Pick Up Matt.

Donna: Bean Should Be Here Soon.

Keithie: Im Ready

Charlotte: Finally,We've Been Waiting Out Here Forever. Well Then Lets Go Pick Up Maylin.

_They Decided To Pick MayLin Up Last Because She Typically Takes The Longest To Get Ready. As A Movie Star Does. They Decide To Talk About Stuff On The 5 Minute Walk There._

Keithie: So... I Talked To My Dad and He Said He Would Talk To My Mom About Me Playing Football, Again.

Donna: Well Maybe Char and I Will Join The Cheerleading Squad!

Charlotte: Lets Just Hope You Don't Have Anything Broken Again, And Char Do What?

Donna: We Can Maybe Join The Cheerleadin' Squad?

Charlotte: No, I Can't.

MayLin: * Appears Out The Door * Can't Do What?

Keithie: Charlotte Says She Can't Join The Cheerleading Squad.

MayLin: Why, I Mean Cheer Leading Is Fun, Char. Although It May Be Objectifying and Plain Old Disrespectful To Flounce Around In Those-

Keithie: * Cuts MayLin Off * We Get It!

Charlotte: Yep We Get It.

Donna: Ranting Seems To Be The Only Way You Talk!

Mayin * Offended * That Is So Not True I Mean You Act As If I Am A Ranter And Rant About Nothing I Rant About Anything And Did Anyone Ever Tell You That Interrupting Someone Is DisrespectFul I Mean Manners Should Be The First Thing You Are Taught Like "Yess Ma'am or No Ma'am" I Mean Lets Be Rational And I Should Stop Talking.

Keithie: School Ahead, Let's Go Check To See About Our Homeroom? 10th Grade This Year.

_ They Happen To Just Get There As The Bell Rings Signaling They Have 5 minutes To Get To Class or Detention_

_Scene Change To Becky and Bean_

Bean: Come On We Still Have To Go Pick Up Matthew.

Becky: Well Lets Go!

Bean: Why Are You So Happy?

Becky: * Offensive * Im Not!

Bean: * Rides Off * C'mon Becky!

Becky: Im Coming! Wait Bean!

_They Are Riding Until They Arrive At Matthew's House, When They Arrive Maddison, Matthews Mother Answers The Door._

Maddison: Hello Children I'll Just Go Get Matthew.

Matthew: No Need I'm Already Here!

Becky: * To Matthew * Are You Ready For 5th Grade?

Matthew: Yep, Now Let's Go Before We Are Late.

Bean: * Rides Off * Catch Me If You Can! I'm Like The Gingerbread Man!

Matthew and Becky: Wait Up Bean! * Rolls Their Eyes *

_Turns Out Charlotte and Donna Have The Same Homeroom, As Does Keithie And MayLin_

_Scene Changes To MayLin And Keithie._

MayLin: Sad You Can't Have Homeroom With Charlotte, Lover Boy?

Keithie: What Are You Talking About?

MayLin: You Like My Dear Cousin, Charlotte. Duhh And There Is No Point In Denying It!

Keithie: I Don't Know What You Are Talking About!

MayLin: Then Go On A Date With Me?

Keithie: Sure I'll Pick You Up At 8!

MayLin: It's A Date!

Keithie: Okay!

MayLin: * Whispers * Just Admit You Have A Crush On Charlotte

Keithie: * Whispers Back * Okay Fine

_Teacher Then Starts Talking_

Teacher: Welcome To 10th Grade...

_ Little Did They Know Someone Was Listening To Their Conversation Thinking It was Serious When They Were Only Kidding. And Someone Was Bound To Tell Charlotte. ( DRAMA ALERT )! ( Skip To Around Lunch )_

Elizybeth ( Girl Who Heard The Convo ): Charlotte, OMG You Are Never Going To Be Able To Guess What I Heard In Homeroom!

Charlotte: What? * Annoyed *

Elizybeth: Keithie and MayLin Are Going Out. Like Really!

Charlotte: What?! _'She Knows I Like Keithie Why Would She Do That?'_

MayLin: Hey Char and Lizy!

Charlotte: * Ignores Her *

Elizybeth: * Walks Off *

Keithie: Hey Chars, Mayolino.

MayLin: Not My Name.

Charlotte: Hey Keithie.

MayLin: So You Ignore Me But You Talk To _**HIM**_

Charlotte: Kethie Isnt A Traitor , Like You!

MayLin: What! * Pissed Off *

_MayLin wanted to know what was going on, but decided to leave it alone._

Charlotte: You Heard Me.

MayLin: *Walks Off *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, Comment requests or questions.**

**#ItsAGurlyWorldAfterAll **

**~NerdyGurly2 **


End file.
